happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Not so Average Day
WARNING, THIS EPISODE CONTAINS SUGGESTIVE DIALOUGE AND STRONG LANGUAGE. Not so Average Day is an episode of HTFF. A bunch of fan characters buy an apartment and stay for a festival that's going on the next day. When they get there, the do a little pre-party, but they party a bit too hard... Roles Starring *Britton *Melody Melancholy *Beth S. Alt *Howdy *Billy, Willy, and Milly *Superspeed *Robo Star *Trippy Featuring *Generic Call-girl (Lavender cat wearing a tube top and a mini-skirt) Appearances *Generic Tree Friends *Truffles Plot Britton looks on his calender. It says the day's October 17. In one more day, the festival will start. Britt calls up Melody, Beth, Howdy, Billy, Willy, Milly, Superspeed, Robo Star, and Trippy. He says they're all going to rent an apartment for the festivals. Later that day, they're in the car. Mel keeps trying to get past a bunch of cars, sometimes making them crash. She doesn't care because no one would call the cops anyway. At some point, Howdy and Willy want to stop at a bar. Mel says that beer isn't worth it when you're going to get "blacked-out, shit-faced drunk" the next day. They finally get there. Britton immediately rushes inside to urinate, while Howdy and Willy go to a bar across the street. Trippy, Superspeed, and Robo Star unpack with Mel, bringing out a bunch of video games and video game consoles, as well as clothes, Britt's laptop, and food. Howdy and Willy come back after a bit of drinking. They decided to play a drinking game with Super Smash Bros. Brawl called "Super Smashed". If anyone gets hit by a Final Smash or die while the Final Smash is in effect, they take a shot of coconut rum. If a Final Smash misses or if the player dies while holding the Smash Ball, the one who used the Final Smash/died with the Smash Ball takes a shot of coconut rum. Britton, Superspeed, Trippy, and Robo Star pass, as they are too young to drink. Melody and Billy decide to join in, and Beth and Milly will watch the kids. At night, they're all super drunk while the kids are asleep. A callgirl comes in and the males start reaching for her, but fail to because they're drunk. In the morning, the place is a mess, the only things in place are the game stations. The callgirl wa to the door, and sees Howdy's legs dangling over a fallen chair. She takes of one of his boots, and then tickles Howdy's foot a bit. Howdy starts laughing and wakes up after the callgirl leaves. Everyone who got drunk can't remember anything that happened yesterday. Britton refreshes their memory, then they go downstairs to the lobby. The callgirl walks up and slaps Howdy, then Willy tries to explain, but the callgirl says they all owe her. Melody shouts out that the callgirl is a "hooker", but the callgirl says she's a... callgirl. She explains that as they were drunk, they picked her up, and then at some point they wanted to do a groupie. When she explains more, Britton cuts her off by firing Robo Star's tommy gun. Howdy scholds Britt for killing a "hooker". Britton say she was a callgirl, but Howdy says that it doesn't matter since "they're all whores in the end". When they get outside, they remember the festival was today. They run to the festival, and then they do all the activities. The adults get drunk again and accidentally get run over by a truck. Deaths *Britton shoots down a callgirl. *Howdy, Billy, Willy, Milly, Melody, and Beth get ran over by a truck. Quotes *Melody: "Oh my god, you're a hooker?!" **Callgirl: "I am a callgirl! You guys picked me up when you seemed to be drunk. I agreed to do a little show, then someone suggested we do a groupie. So, after we all got through the hatred and anger, we then-" ***Britt: *Takes Robo Star's tommy gun and shoots the callgirl down from pure rage* ****Howdy: "Jeezus, Britt, you just killed a hooker!" *****Britt: "It was a callgirl." ******Howdy: "Who cares?! In the end, they're all whores!" *Britt: "Mel, is it really necessary to drive like the cliched crazy female driver?" **Melody: "Is it really necessary to be the cliched nosy child?" ***Robo Star: *Muffled* "Oh, burn." ****Britt: "Shut up..." *****Robo Star: *Muffled* "No, you." ******Melody: "I'm gonna slap the teeth out of both of you if you don't cut it out in a second." Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images